Casino Battle Royale
Las Vegas More than just dazzling lights and glittering resorts, Las Vegas is one of the fastest-growing cities in the nation. Gambling is a staple, of course, but there's a trend towards theme parks, attracting millions of visitors each year. Erupting volcanoes, pyramids, the Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty are the more elaborate images of Las Vegas, but there are also parks, art displays, museums, and quiet neighborhoods populated by people representing every state in the union. Plentiful jobs, no income taxes, and a booming economy contribute to the burgeoning population, but despite the gaudy reputation, gambling is not the main employer here; it is the federal government via Nellis Air Force Base in the northern part. Outside the city and to the south are Hoover Dam, Lake Mead, and the Grand Canyon. Contents: Stinkbug Shockwave Sikorsky S-61R Copter Springer Galvatron Poseidon Casino-Hotel Obvious exits: Out leads to Nevada. Galvatron has left. If you listen closely enough, you can almost here it. It's the one thing you almost always here in Las Vegas. *CLING* *CLANG* *CLING* *CLANG* Ah yes, the mind-numbing sounds of a million slot machines feverishly swallowing people's money. That wasn't the point of this long and winding scene intro though. The point was this. Transformers were coming to Las Vegas...kinda. A small group of local officials has assembled tonight in front of the main strip's newest cash cow. TRANSFORMERS: THE CASINO. A handful of media has shown up to watch the huge ribbon-cutting ceremony. Perhaps the most impressive feature of this casino was an almost-real-life sized statue of the late Optimus Prime. Although his optics were lit brightly blue, and his faceplate looked shinier than ever, the imposter was just another way to lure travelers in. Oh yea, the Autobots. Springer and Sandstorm had been called upon to act as honorary guests for the historic event. They If you listen closely enough, you can almost here it. It's the one thing you almost always here in Las Vegas. *CLING* *CLANG* *CLING* *CLANG* Ah yes, the mind-numbing sounds of a million slot machines feverishly swallowing people's money. That wasn't the point of this long and winding scene intro though. The point was this. Transformers were coming to Las Vegas...kinda. A small group of local officials has assembled tonight in front of the main strip's newest cash cow. TRANSFORMERS: THE CASINO. A handful of media has shown up to watch the huge ribbon-cutting ceremony. Perhaps the most impressive feature of this casino was an almost-real-life sized statue of the late Optimus Prime. Although his optics were lit brightly blue, and his faceplate looked shinier than ever, the imposter was just another way to lure travelers in. Oh yea, the Autobots. Springer and Sandstorm had been called upon to act as honorary guests for the historic event. They've already been setup next to Optimus and a large slot machine with a transformer-sized lever. The Wreckers' job was fairly simple: pull the lever, smile, and wait for the flash of the cameras. This was TOO easy to be true. If you listen closely enough, you can almost hear it. It's the one thing you almost always here in Las Vegas. *CLING* *CLANG* *CLING* *CLANG* Ah yes, the mind-numbing sounds of a million slot machines feverishly swallowing people's money. That wasn't the point of this long and winding scene intro though. The point was this. Transformers were coming to Las Vegas...kinda. A small group of local officials has assembled tonight in front of the main strip's newest cash cow. TRANSFORMERS: THE CASINO. A handful of media has shown up to watch the huge ribbon-cutting ceremony. Perhaps the most impressive feature of this casino was an almost-real-life sized statue of the late Optimus Prime. Although his optics were lit brightly blue, and his faceplate looked shinier than ever, the imposter was just another way to lure travelers in. Oh yea, the Autobots. Springer and Sandstorm had been called upon to act as honorary guests for the historic event. They've already been setup next to Optimus and a large slot machine with a transformer-sized lever. The Wreckers' job was fairly simple: pull the lever, smile, and wait for the flash of the cameras. This was TOO easy to be true. Knowing the green guy, he was eating up the attention. Sandstorm was a bit bored on the other hand, but at least he managed to fake it well by smiling and waving to passing tourists all the same. Which is probably why he's the one that got assigned along on this 'guard' mission, compared to say, Broadside complaining the whole time or the Jumpstarter boys getting impatient having to stand around. Idly he gazes up at the statue behind them between photo ops. "Real or not, they sure did a good job of capturing his likeness." Poor Prime, reduced to tourist trap attraction... then again it happened to a lot of big famous names. One of the advantages that Las Vegas poses to the Decepticons, on the other hand, is that it's flat, brightly lit, remote, and typically cloudless, making it very easy to observe from above and when necessary, raid. The *thoom* of Shockwave touching down in the parking lot behind the casino might even go undetected in all the racket and jubilation. "Americon, Blight," Shockwave instructs, pointing at the Autobot Casino. "Enter the structure from the front and distract the inevitable Autobot representatives while I access the rear of the building in relative secrecy." With a lightning fast flip and twist, Sandstorm lands in his robot mode, ready for action. Many of the games in Las Vegas carry high stakes, but perhaps none more so than messing with... THE DECEPTICONS! Flying towards the casino now is Americon in eagle mode, and once again he is wearing a business suit tailored for an eagle of his size. Clutched in his talons is a briefcase of dire import. Americon looks like he's here to conduct some SERIOUS BUSINESS, but that might just be the way his face was designed. "Affirmative, Shockwave!" Americon says. "I will let those Autobot representatives know I am VERY DISPLEASED with the unlawful use of our copyrighted images... IN AMERICA!" Instead of smashing his way into the casino as one might expect, he transforms into robot mode (and somehow the suit "transforms" to match his shape and size), walks past some very surprised casino employees, and enters the casino. "Cease and desist immediately!" he declares after entering the building. "As you wish, Shockwave." Blight's voice calls. He flies down, not changing out his insect mode as he rams into the doors, crashing through and hissing at the humans. "What luck, Americon. You found me some food." He calls as he begins to scurry towards the humans, robotic mouth opening as he tries to take a bite out a woman in a dress. Springer looks over at Sandstorm, waiting for a few of the bright bulbs to flash in the crowd, "This reminds me a bit of the last time I posed for Robo-Tiger Beat back on Cybertron. Arcee thought my issue came out great, but I don't think they were able to capture my good side." Sure the Wrecker was bored to tears, but at least he was racking up a good deal of community service points for Rodimus Prime. Springer looks over at Sandstorm, "Alright...let me get this part over with." With that, the green-armored Autobot steps forward and addresses those on hand for the grand opening. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It's with great pleasure that we're here tonight to honor one of the most courageous Autobots of all time. Tonight, we open TRANSFORMERS: THE CASINO and invite the citizens of this fine city to indulge in everything this top-of-the-line establishment has to offer. Have fun everyone!" Late for his Thursday night 'massage' session, the mayor hurridly moves over and pats both Autobots on the legs, "Thanks for showin' up fellas. You've gotta come back in October for the big fight at the MGM! Uhh..well anyway...I gotta get goin'. Duty calls ya know?!" And that's Springer's cue. The Autobot withdraws his lightsaber and swings it gently through the red ribbon surrounding the casino's entrance. "Looks like we're open for business everyone." And while Springer is cutting the ribbon, Sandstorm pulls out the special gun he was given for the occasion. Which he points skyward, and fires off some fire works to pop and sparkle off up above. Well, at least he got to shoot something. "Well, I guess that takes care of that ... eh?" He turns his head a bit, wondering if for a moment he'd heard something flying by... but with all the other noise of the celebration its hard to make out. "... Man I must be getting paranoid or something..." Americon realizes at this point that there is no one else in the casino, as it just opened like, *right now.* And somehow we walked right past the Autobots he was supposed to antagonize! "Oh, crap. Dammit, Blight. We screwed up! The Autobots are still outside!" Stepping back out, Americon approaches Springer, and kicks him right in the foot. "Your usage of our copyrighted images is ILLEGAL, sir, and we demand that you cease and desist... or DECEASE! Uh. Be deceased! You will be!" Pause. "Yeah!" Combat: Americon misses Springer with his Kick attack! Suddenly every active radio and television in the city loses its signal, emitting a loud hiss of white noise instead. The headsets of the casino floor security, the police, the fire department, cellular phones, the drive-thru at In-N-Out Burger, everything. The origin of this disruption peels up the door of the casino's loading dock as if it was tissue paper and sets it aside, stepping into the rear service area. Shockwave's head pans across the startled staff taking a break to get high in the loading dock. "Earthlings, your lives are in my hand. You will direct me to your command and control center within six seconds or the moisture in your bodies will be heated to two thousand degrees centigrade," Shockwave commands, levelling his cannon arm at them. A steady hum comes from the reactor inside his glowing chest. Stunned into silence, one of the off-duty waiters points and stammers out directions for Shockwave, who walks deeper into the casino, smashing through walls where they impede his travel towards the financial offices and their mainframes. Combat: Shockwave misses Sandstorm with his Electromagnetic Pulse Area attack! Combat: Shockwave strikes Springer with his Electromagnetic Pulse Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Springer's Accuracy. (Blinded) Blight actually twitches an attaenae and notices a lack of person, and the girl in the dress was a display. He munches on it's leg. "I thought this fleshy tasted off...." He mutters before finishing his bite and following. He then decides to burst through THAT door, and hisses. "And I see no Insecticon images. Your deaths will be at hand." He screeches as he tries to pounce onto sandstorm while as a giant bug. Combat: Stinkbug strikes Sandstorm with his Grab attack! Sandstorm hates when he gets paranoid, and even moreso when its proves to be right. "What the slag?" The radio interference is a tip off that maybe he didn't just imagine hearing something, but before he gets a chance to investigate a giant bug comes smashing out of the doors. "I thought the cosplay convention wasn't until next week!", he retorts before getting jumped on. "Guess we'll have to knock the bugs out of the system." Seeming to fall over from the pounce, Sandstorm grabs onto the Insecticon briefly as he falls backwards, using the momentum to roll a bit and then fling the bug back off again. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Stinkbug with his Bug Toss (Punch) attack! Suddenly things were looking up for the Wreckers and down for Las Vegas. With the mayor already on the first Escalade out of the area, there's no real humans in charge at the moment. But local security guards try to escort as many people as they can away from the casino. Some gamblers fight the urge to leave the entrance though, wondering if this just might be part of the opening ceremony. Maybe someone had planned a mock battle to bring some attention to the casino? NOT TODAY Springer barely avoids Americon's clawed leg before he drops to the floor from some sort of energy from above. "Woaaahh...Sandstooorrm. I think things are about to get interesting! Let's get these Decepticons outta here!" Stumbling to his feet, the Autobot grabs at his blue optics, trying to get the fuzzy lights out of his system. Flinging a free arm into the air, Springer hopes to shake off the effects of Shockwave's attack. "Nothing like a little blind-fighting to kick off a night in Vegas!" Combat: Springer misses Americon with his Blind Swat (Punch) attack! Americon hops up over the swat, and aims a blaster at Springer's head! "Oh, I see, now! Instead of answering for the things I have accused you of, you instead resort to VIOLENCE! Well, that's NO GOOD, sir!" He fires a laser blast! "Take down the images of Decepticons in your casino or else!" Combat: Americon misses Springer with his Laser attack! Shockwave is gratified by the scarcity of humans in the facility as he pulls off the door to the casino's server room. This is not because he dislikes harming humans, of course; he has no feelings about that one way or the other. But killing them does consume electricity and take time. This way is more efficient. Shockwave grabs ahold of a fistful of telecommunication cables, rips them out of the wall, and begins to send his own signals through them in an attempt to break into the Autobot-enhanced casino financial database and extract data about where the Autobots have set up their banking for this operation! Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blight gets tossed into a car and he screeches angrily, beginning to charge again for the autobot. "Such a fiesty autobot. You will make for a delicious meal." He says in that weird insecticon voice of his as he leans in towards Sandstorm, opens his mouth and tries to take a bite out of that autobot metal. Combat: Stinkbug strikes Sandstorm with his Munch attack! "And I was worried this was going to be a boring mission. I should of known better!", Sandstorm retorts to Springer with a snicker as he's getting back to his feet after tossing Blight off. He only gets to a crouch before the Insecticreep comes back for more though, cutting anymore retorts short as with the snarl as he shields his head with an arm to get chomped on instead. "Hey, I'm not part of the buffet, bugly." He's been waiting to try his new 'toy' out, and now looks like a good of time as any. With the metal bug trying to munch on one arm, Sandstorm snaps his combat knife out of its concealment with the other, and snaps it up in a quick thrust to try and stab it into Blight's underside before he notices. "Let's see how well you stomach -this-!" The funny energy waves will have to wait, he's a bit preoccupied at the moment. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Stinkbug with his Thermal Knife attack! "Aggh! Blasted bird brain! This isn't /our/ casino. We're just here to make sure punks like /you/ don't ruin the fun for these humans!" With his optics starting to get back to normal, Springer notices something stirring inside the casino. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't the Blue Man Group. That would be AWESOME. "Sandstorm! Keep these bucket heads busy! I'm heading inside!" Crashing through the sliding doors that didn't have enough time to open, the Wrecker immediately spots Shockwave at the helm of another dastardly plan. "Shockwave! I didn't think Galvatron let you visit Earth! Did you finally break off his leash?!" Withdrawing his photon blaster, Springer lets a few yellow bolts loose at the powerful, purple-clad Decepticon. *PEW* *PEW* The jamming signal in the area disperses. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer misses Shockwave with his Photon Blaster (Laser) attack! Americon calls out, "It's ok, Shockwave, I got this!" as he transforms into eagle mode and tries to wrap his wings around Springer's head, possibly blinding him! To add insult to blindness, Americon follows that up by pecking at the back of the triple-changer's skull. "Ok, well--" Peck. "--who does own--" Peck. "--this place?" Peck. Combat: Americon sets his defense level to Aggressive. Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Springer with his O' Say Can You See attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Springer's Accuracy. (Blinded) Blight gets slashed along his precious belly and screeches, moving back. He screeches angrily at the autobot. "Hasnt anyone tell you, food is better eaten, not felt." He growls out as he turns his backend towards Sandstorm, readies his legs, a vent opens along the back and then...it happens... A green thick goo sprays out of his back end, actually smelling horrible enough to make even the most strongest stomach gag. (Blight should know, he has been commented by galvatron by having his stink juice smell worse then blot in his filthiest.) And so the goo flies for the autobot, melting anything it comes in contact with otherwise. Combat: Stinkbug strikes Sandstorm with his Horrific Stench attack! -3 At the first sound of Springer's heavy footfall approaching, Shockwave shuts off the jamming signal so that he can use his full range of sensors. His laser detector, for instance, which warns him when he's being targeted with lasers. The laser detector goes off with a pinging sound and Shockwave turns away just in time for Springer's shot to explode a security monitor instead. "Earth is not normally my concern. As a Cybertronian, my interest is primarily in the well-being and smooth operation of my own homeworld, not the state of less critical holdings, no matter how rich in resources," Shockwave explains dispassionately, returning fire with his own x-ray laser beam. "However, there are certain tasks for which my presence is necessary." Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Shockwave strikes Springer with his Tedious Exposition Laser attack! -4 "Gaaaah!" Sandstorm gets sprayed with the horrible filthy smelling.... stuff for lack of better words, with enough force to knock him backwards through the broken doors. Not to mention several of the cheap fake trees lining the entry getting melted down into little puddles of plastic. Now dripping in ooze and smelling like he had a Terrorcon puke on him, Sandstorm tries to get his bearings back on the fight despite the stench, and notices the little tape-bird trying to harass Big Green, who's trying to harass Shockwave. He'll have to worry about the stink later. "Hey, birdbrain." Grabbing what was suppose to be a serving tray, Sandstorm turns and with a flick of the wrist flings it at Americon to try and knock him off the other triplechanger so Springer can focus. "You've been served!" Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sandstorm misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his Imprompt Projectile Toss (Punch) attack! Out of nowhere an Elvis imposter swings around the corner in a '57 Chevy. Leaping out of the classic car, the actor breaks into a song and dance routine that was supposed to entertain gamblers. Half-drunk, this portly Elvis belches into tune, "Bleeeech! Bright light city gonna set my souuul...gonna set my souuuuul on Blech! ...fire!" Elsewhere, Springer has other concerns besides bad entertainment. Namely American pecking away at his helm and Shockwave pouring on the super laser fire. Opening up his radio, the Autobot sends off a quick message, hoping something gets through. The next task would be harder than that, but Springer always liked his odds. Afterall, he was in the mecha of gambling! "Sometimes you've gotta roll with the punches and sometimes you've gotta put the wind in your own sails!" Springer exclaims as he raises his forearm exhaust ports, forming a strong wind tunnel with a blast of compressed air. *WHOP* *WHOP* Combat: Springer misses Shockwave with his Wind Tunnel Area attack! Combat: Springer misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his Wind Tunnel Area attack! Robotic Bald Eagle alights from Sandstorm's head just before the serving tray hits him! "No, Sandstorm! Today YOU will be served! Now prepare for--accck!" Springer's wind-tunnel yanks him out of the casino at that point, and he goes flying out into the street! However, he suffers no damage on account of landing inside of someone's convertible. After bouncing right back out of the convertible, Americon lands next to the Elvis impersonator. He lifts his head up to appraise the impersonator with a bit of shock, then quickly transforms into robot mode! "I always wanted to be an Elvis impersonator... in America!" he exclaims, attempting to mimic his counterpart's dance moves. "Uh-wuh-huh, I'm a hounddog with blue suede shoes..." His "act" is pretty terrible, and like the aftermath of a car accident, it could prove horribly distracting to any nearby bystanders! Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Shockwave spots the exhaust ports opening and deploying their compressed air pipes in time for him to react by leaning into the expected blast of wind just before it arrives. He shifts slightly on the flooring but his great mass and carefully calculated balance prevent him from being bowled over by Springer's hurricane-force winds. He's still holding the bundle of cables in his other hand, and his eye keeps flickering even when he isn't talking; he must still be accessing the mainframe, stripping it. The single yellow eye rotates slightly to focus on Springer; the reflected X-rays Shockwave blasted Springer with moments ago are analyzed, producing a rough internal diagram. Shockwave's cannon arm aperture rotates and shifts colors as he adjusts the beam from x-ray to microwave, and takes aim for Springer's delicate interior parts in an attempt to cripple the Autobot hero before he can do more damage to the raiders! Combat: Americon misses Sandstorm with his Distract Attack Elvis Mode Area attack! Combat: Americon's Distract Attack Elvis Mode attack on Springer goes wild! Combat: Americon misses himself with his Distract Attack Elvis Mode Area attack! Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Fearless. Americon abruptly stops because he forgot the lyrics. Not that he knew them very well in the first place. Combat: Shockwave strikes Springer with his Surgical Masering attack! -2 Blight growls as he flies in after Sandstorm and notices Springer attacking his superior. He twitches an attaenae and assesses the situation. Sandstorm is throwing something at Springer's head, Springer attacking his superior, Said superior is attacking back and Americon...is being Americon. He turns around and readies his legs again, locking them as a vent opens. Sandstorm should find this stance familiar, however, he doesnt aim his robo-insect abdomen at Sandstorm, but rather at Springer, trying to now cover the hero with the same chemical as Sandstorm. Combat: Stinkbug strikes Springer with his Horrific Stench attack! -2 As the battle intensifies inside TRANSFORMERS: THE CASINO, the hulking form of a lifeless Optimus Prime can only blink his neon optics. Somewhere within the Matrix, the real Optimus covers his optics as he wonders how he was reduced to /this/ after a glorious career with the Autobots. Anyway, enough drama. More fighting. The Wreckers have been outfitted with a little extra armor, and every ounce of it is being tested tonight with Shockwave's destructive weaponry at work. Springer tries to leap out of the way of the cyclops' beam, but he's still takes a glancing blow across the chest. Crumpling to the ground in a heap, the easy-going Autobot is certainly starting to look like he's in pretty bad shape. And things are about to get worse. MUCH WORSE. Slapped by Blight's horrendous mix of smelly goo, the Wrecker almost heaves up his fuel pump as the chemicals reach his scent receptors. Dropping down into one of his alternate modes, the Autobot lines up the pesky Insecticon in his sights, "Time to become windshield food Decepticon!" Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car misses Stinkbug with his Viva Ram Vegas attack! -1 Sandstorm has delt with Americon being around enough times to get fairly good at blocking the tape out being.. well, himself for the most part. Which consists of being annoying, but only marginally a threat at times. Shockwave and the bug were much bigger, meaner threats at the moment, though. "Springer, behind you!" Though the warning may be a bit too late. "Guess it's time for a little change up..." Need to buy his feeling Wrecker a bit of breathing room, if nothing else. In a dash Sandstorm vaults past the green one. "Hey Shockwave, nice single optic you have..." As he makes a final lunge he winds back, balls up a fist and swings for Shockwave's face. "For me to PUT MY FIST IN!" Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sandstorm misses Shockwave with his Do robots get black eyes? Let's find out! (Punch) attack! "Your Wrecker-standard bravado is unnecessary," Shockwave informs Sandstorm, releasing the cable bundle and bringing up his hand to catch the fist rocketing towards his 'face.' "It is not possible to demoralize me through a display of artificially inflated confidence. I am fully cognizant of your capabilities and my superiority thereto." Increasing his grip pressure, Shockwave attempts to crush Sandstorm's hand in his own before the fearless Wrecker can get it away from him or counterattack. Americon sighs, shaking his head in disappointment at his failed attempt to impersonate Elvis. "Clearly I need more practice... in America!" he laments as he walks away from him. Eventually he comes upon that statue of Optimus Prime, and scowls. "I see! Optimus Prime! Well, we killed Optimus Prime, so that gives us the rights to his image probably! Therefore, this statue is illegal!" He whips out his blasters and begins to fire upon it! Combat: Americon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Shockwave strikes Sandstorm with his Crushing Hazard: Keep Sleeves Clear Of Heavy Machinery attack! -5 "Decepticons," Shockwave intones calmly while mutilating Sandstorm, as if he was writing a spreadsheet. "I have extracted all available data. We have no further objective here. You may withdraw at your leisure." Blight's attaenae twitch as his insecticon senses were tingling. Normally insecticon senses are sorta glitchy due to them losing so many battles, but it seem's blight's decided to straighten up, just once. He flies into the air to avoid the car and was about to give chase when he hears metal against metal and notices Sandstorm attacking his superior also! He lands back down on his feet before beginning to charge right for the wrecker, open mouth trying to take another bite out of the autobot. "With permission, Shockwave, may I stay and eat this autobot?" He asks as he tries to do just that. Combat: Stinkbug misses Sandstorm with his Munch attack! Sandstorm grits his carbonite teeth as the grip squeezes down on his hand, causing it to warp and scrunch the joints together, instead managing to churn his expression into a somewhat morbid smirk. Who says its artificial bravado? "You talk a lot for a jerk with no mouth," retorts the Wrecker, despite having a fair amount of pain from his hand being crushed, even as he yanks his leg out of the way when Blight tries to pounce on it again. Fortunately unlike the big purple ugly he's got two hands. Unfortunately one is still caught in Shockwave's grasp. "Sorry ugly, this is were I cut out." With a flick he pulls the knife out in his other hand again, and makes a quick slice at Shockwave's arm, more to make him let go than anything else. Combat: Sandstorm misses Shockwave with his And when I said cut I meant it attack! -1 The city of Las Vegas had struck again, dealing the Wreckers a royal flush of BAD LUCK. *CRASH* Pulling himself out Ratchet's Roulette Table™, the Cybertronian Race Car sputters towards the entrance with a trail of black smoke following his sleak form. "Wrecker team! Time to cash out and head for home! Stinkin' Las Vegas!!" It would probably take a good week for First Aid to fully clean Springer's battered frame and that wasn't the worst. It would also mean no action for a while. "STINKIN' LAS VEGAS!!" Smashing through the Elvis imposter's '57 Chevy on the way out of town, the race car heads for the dimly-lit desert. Elvis belches out, "The...BURP! Autobots...havvveee leeeft the BURP! building!" He then promptly passes out, finally succumbing to alcohol's effects. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shockwave "You may," Shockwave replies to the Insecticon as he immediately releases Sandstorm rather than take damage to his arm, "but you will be without support. Take it into account." Pointing his left arm upwards, the cannon emits a three-second beam that carves a circular hole in the ceiling. Shockwave exits through this makeshift hatch in a blast of radioactive steam, leaving wreckage and the ozone scent of hot electronics behind him. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Shockwave begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Your eyes fall upon Springer and no surprise here...he's surrounded by a group of femme-bots! "Ladies, ladies, there's no need to get riled up over the mean green machine!" Looking at Americon, Springer dawns a small grin, "I'll tell you what, I'll take care of this. You take care of this!" With that, the Autobot tosses Americon a box. Once its opened, a shiny new +NOM is revealed. As Springer walks away with his arms around the Autobot beauties, he calls out, "Thanks for the great RP!" Americon transforms into eagle mode and zips up into the sky! "We're going to be BACK, Autobots, and when we are, and when we know who is responsible for this, we are going to SUE you people SO hard! Believe it!" His departure is not as smooth as it should have been, though, for he collides with a neon sign in the shape of a cowboy, whereupon he is electrocuted for a few moments. Eventually he flops to the ground, where he spends a few minutes twitching. No one approaches him during that time because they don't know what the hell is going on. +POT Shockwave is now observing. Blight screeches with happiness. "Thank you, Shockwave, you are quite generous." He says as he eats nothing but air. He growls at Sandstorm and turns around again and aims his abdomen at Sandstorm. "You will either let me eat you, or I will eat what is left after I hose you down, your choice!" He bellows as he sprays more stink goo at the autobot, the sticky filmy goo eating everything it touches, not to mention the stench. Combat: Stinkbug's Horrific Stench attack on Sandstorm goes wild! Combat: Stinkbug strikes Americon with his Horrific Stench attack! -3 Combat: You took 5 damage. The stinky goo has the positive side-effect of waking Americon up, albeit screaming. Former Senator Americon says, "AGGGGHHH what the hell man?" Former Senator Americon says, "I thought we were, like, bros or something!" Sandstorm gets tossed loose before he can properly stab into Shockwave's arm, so it works either way. Though his crushed hand just sparks a bit when he tries to move it. "Damn, talk about losing hands." He's still on par with the gambling puns, at least... Oh bugger, the Insecticon is still here though isn't he! "Stop trying to butt in!", Sandstorm retorts as he leaps to the side, leaving the spray to go flying out a window. If he'd known it'd hit the con tap outside, he'd probably laugh. "Guess I'll just have to play exterminator still." He's still got one working hand and two good arms, so that's enough. Shunting his combat knife, he pulls out his blaster instead. "If you're so hungry, chew on this!" And opens up with a spray of his armor eating silicate at Blight. Maybe that'll help drive him off. Combat: Sandstorm misses Stinkbug with his Sandblaster Gun attack! -1 Blight says, "He moved out of the way! How was I to know you were behind him?" Former Senator Americon says, "I wasn't behind him! I wasn't even near him! You need to see a doctor, seriously! Wait, Shockwave, you're a doctor, right?" Shockwave says, "In a manner of speaking." Large plumes of dust suddenly blast past you. "Good job!" By the time the dustcloud settles Sandstorm is already gone, having left you a +nom in his wake! Shockwave says, "The kind of doctor you are referring to is represented by the Constructicons, however." Former Senator Americon says, "Oh. Well, I will talk to the Constructicons then and they will fix Blight's flatulence problem!" Blight screeches as he flies up and through the ceiling to avoid the blaster and just crashes through it as he flies for the autobot, mouth open as he tries to take a bite out of the autobot's head. "I will eat you, Autobot, and then word will spread that the Insecticons are far more superior then the autobots stupid wreckers!" He bellows as his mouth snaps at Sandstorm. Combat: Stinkbug misses Sandstorm with his Munch attack! Combat: Americon begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sandstorm Blight says, "It is part of my function to produce that chemical, you cassetticon idiot." Former Senator Americon says, "Hey, now, there's no need for name-calling, you horrible disgusting freak." Scorponok says, "Quiet, Blight." Blight says, "Yes Shockwave." Shockwave says, "That was Scorponok. I sound like this." Scorponok says, "Americon is a -distinguished- member of the Decepticons. You are -not-." Scorponok says, "As just evidenced." Former Senator Americon says, "Yeah! And I was a Senator! Until I wasn't! *sniff*" Blight says, "My apologies. My attaenaes are picking up multiple signals. And how did he become a distinguished member? He just laid there to be covered by the chemical I produce." Sandstorm watchs the bug go lunging into the air, and through the roof. Watchs for him to come diving back down again, which he does. "Bigger mechs have tried and failed, stinky!", he retorts, just to make sure he's still got Blight's attention. Just wait for it.... Until the last possibly moment he finally moves, ducking under the lunge just inches from getting chomped on. Quickly twists around to try and grab Blight with his good hand before the Con can recover, and smash him down into one of the blackjack tables. Scorponok says, "You were lucky not to have Mighty Galvatron destroy you. Americon was a Senator, has a /history of success/ and is a /terrorcon/." Scorponok says, "None of which things you may claim." Former Senator Americon says, "Wait a minute, you did what to me? I think I saw a video like that once, it was very unpleasant!" Combat: Sandstorm misses Stinkbug with his This is your face. This is your face meeting the pavement! (Smash) attack! Boomslang says, "If that was Blueshift's 'sensitivity training' I thought we agreed never to speak of it again." Blight says, "With all due respect, Scorponok, I was amongst the party with blueshift to recover the data and technology from an ancient quintession base and disarmed a totem that savage alien bots worshipped. I believe tose are successes?" Scorponok says, "Are you arguing with me, Blight? I'm not certain." Scorponok says, "Am I percieving this situation correctly?" Blight says, "Not at all, Scorponok, sir." Scorponok says, "For a moment, I was confused." Blight gets grabbed however he pulls his head in to avoid smashing the table completely and opens a vent along mid torso, trying to spray the enclosed autobot with more of his goop, finally revealing he could fire it from multiple vents! He then growls and watches to see if it hit the autobot or something else. Combat: Stinkbug misses Sandstorm with his Horrific Stench attack! -2 Blight says, "My apologies for causing such confusion, it will not happen again." Blight says, "Sir." Scorponok says, "Excellent." Sandstorm didn't know he could do that, but his quick eye for detail catchs the vents opening, and he quickly aborts his own attack short to let go of the giant stinkbug and push himself out fo the way. "Boy I'm glad I don't have to clean this place up," he mutters as the goo sprays across the floor and starts eating up the horrible tacky colored carpet that all casinos have. Evading that, he maneuvers to the side a bit. "Time to kick you out!" And with a swing of his leg attempts to do just that and punt Blight towards the window he melted out with his misfired spray a few rounds ago. Combat: Sandstorm misses Stinkbug with his Kick attack!